


Making Me Ache Baby, Make Me Hurt Good

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Jim likes being hurt, Jim's back, Jim's just as insecure too you know, M/M, Sebastian is having feels, Violence, angst!Sebastian, crazies in love, happy ending kind of, mormor, reunited and it feels so..., rough but gentle sex?, they just want to be whole again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make me ache and hurt." And that was admission enough because Sebastian didn't know if Jim was capable of saying 'I've missed you and love you and I'm sorry.' </p><p>Jim's back. Sebastian is a mess of feels. They have their own way of expressing whatever it is between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Me Ache Baby, Make Me Hurt Good

Sebastian doesn't really know what to do when he gets home from a run and sees a reborn, risen from the grave Jim Moriarity. He's completely smug sitting in Sebastian's favorite chair in a new Vivienne Westwood suit and black leather shoes.

There's rage. Pure unadulterated rage. Jim's fucking  _beaming_ at him. He's saying something but Sebatian doesn't process it. He's moving in slow motion. He's headed for the kitchen and bypasses Jim without a glance. He can see Jim frown that dissapointed frown he gets when being ignored.

He can't really hear Jim's petulant rant as he gets to making some tea. Doesn't really know why but tea seems the best course of action right now.

"Basher, sweetling, I asked, did you miss me?" Jim says in a way that Sebatian knows he's pissed at repeating himself. He's calling from the living room, still seated in the over stuffed chair. Sebastian is still stirring his tea from the kitchen when he answers back.

"I... I, really... Go fuck yourself Moriarity." He says it calmly even when his skin is buzzing with the energy to just _hurt_ Jim. He wants to make him bleed.

There's silence from the living room then the sound of a slight struggle to get out of the monstrous chair and barely there foot steps before Jim is standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looks annoyed.

"No way to greet your boss then Tiger," He smirks as the nickname makes Sebastian shiver.

"Come give us a proper greeting then," Jim says striding confidently towards Sebastian. A sickening feeling drops low in his belly and he puts his tea down and allows Jim to wind his wiry arms around his waist. Jim looks _so_ arrogant. It burns away the last of his calm. A flood gate of hate crashes through him.

 Sebastian snarls before twisitng a large hand in Jim's hair and pulling harshly. Jim hisses and retaliates by scratching at Sebatian's face. Sebastian pulls away while shoving Jim back.

Jim is furious. Seething actually. Sebastian is more than ready for the oncoming fight. He'll win.

"Who the fuck do you think you are _kitten_? What way do you want to be gutted? From chest to navel, or throat to cock? You simpleton, you fucking ingrate barbarian, you  _ordinary_ shit!" Jim is screaming at him, looking like a cat waiting to strike.

"You don't own me! You died! You're nothing more than a glorified crucifixtion reanactment! Do you think your threats scare me? I could have you gutted before you reach the door. I could tear you limb from limb. I could fuck you bloody and raw and make you positively _useless_. I could cut up that perfect fucking brain of yours and turn YOU absolutley _normal_ ," Sebastian is screaming, steadily circling Jim.

Jim lunges for him with a scream and he quickly moves throwing the smaller man to the floor and smiles when a satifactory crack of Jim's head hits the tile. He's on his belly trying to get up. Sebastian doesn't let him.

Jim picks up his head groggily as Sebastian grabs his arms and pins them behind his back in a painful grasp. He settles himself on top of Jim's back effectively pining him down. Jim is positively livid and Sebatian finds a small victory at the pained yelp when he tugs the encased arms. Maybe he could dislocate a shoulder.

Jim struggles for a few moments as Sebastian presses his other hand to Jim's neck holding his face to the floor. It must be difficult to breathe, Jim's legs thrash for a bit, trying to buck Sebastian off but Sebastian is stronger, before he starts to calm down. Sebastian releases his hold and lets Jim's arms go but keeps his weight on the other man.

Suddenly he's exauhsted. He lays down almost completely over Jim's back. Jim's eyes are glossy and black and they study Sebastian with a dark curiousity and hate and, god, he's aroused.

"I'll have you fucking _mutilated_ ," Jim whispers. His tone is hard to decipher. His voice is rough. Sebastian pulls his mouth to meet Jim's ear and mouths his words against the cartilage.

"You left me Jim. You left me for three fucking years." And he hears his voice break and a choked sob threathens to escape but he's still so angry and his hands claw into the expensive fabric of the back of Jim's suit.

Jim stiffens and turns his head slightly more to Sebastian.

"I know," he whispers again falling limp under Sebastian's weight finally.

Sebastian moves his mouth to skim over Jim's temple.

"You've hurt me. _D_ _eeply_."

"I know."

"I'm going to hurt you. _D_ _eeply_."

"I know."

"I'm going to make you _bleed_."

"...I know, sweetling."

Sebastian brings his hands up to run through Jim's disheveled hair and chokes as a sob escapes him and he feels hot tears fall down his face and land on Jim's neck. Jim reaches up and grabs one of Sebastian's hands from his hair and brings it to his mouth to kiss. Sebastian sobs louder and rolls off Jim, instead curling around him on the floor. Jim is still holding his hand to his mouth.

"What would you have me do Jim? What can I possibly do?" Sebastian asks burying his face into the nape of Jim's neck. Jim bites the palm of his hand before responding.

"You have to make me hurt. Hurt me like only you can Tiger."

He turns to face Sebastian and runs a hand down the sniper's face before gently kissing him. God, how Sebastian has missed Jim. The kiss deepens and their hands are searching each other out. Three years and their bodies still remember and Sebastian is straining in his jogging pants and he palms Jim through his slacks and rolls Jim onto his back and doesn't stop kissing him. Doesn't stop mouthing his neck and collar bone and piece by piece he's taking apart the suit Jim's wearing and covering every piece of naked skin with his hands and mouth and soon Jim's naked and writhing and moaning for Sebastian's cock and Sebastian has to take a moment before he continues because this is too familiar for their time apart and the anger still burns in his chest and his stomach feels empty and his cock is so, so, so hard and before long he pulls himself out and sees Jim drink in the sight.

Jim moves to take off Sebastian's shirt but Sebastain pushes him back and throws the shirt off himself. Jim spreads his legs for Sebastian and he sees the twitching hole, his second home, that he hasn't been aquainted with in so long. He takes his cock in his hand and places it as Jim's entrance, Jim's legs lock around him, holding him steady. He presses in, no preparation, dry.

This is going to hurt.

Jim crys out but doesn't usher him to stop, instead he pulls his legs tighter around Sebastian's waist. It's slow and theres a beautiful burn as Sebastian buries himself in Jim. Even when he's slow, he feels the effects of going in dry, because there's suddenly a wetness helping him and he looks down and theres blood but Jim's eyes are closed and his cock brushes against Sebastian's stomach and this is what a beautiful nightmare must be like.

He's so slow and gentle and he's kissing Jim again and Jim is trying to usher him to go faster but he keeps his pace and its wonderful as Jim gasps and groans and moans and he's crying, Jim is crying and clutching to him. Sebastian strokes Jim's cock in time to the slow deep thrusts and Jim comes apart pleading with Sebastian to go faster, he needs it harder, he needs it to hurt more because this wasn't fair, Sebastian was supposed to hurt him more.

Sebastian buries his face in Jim's neck and keeps his pace slow even as Jim bites his shoulder as he cums between them, soaking their bellies.  
Sebastian's own orgasm takes him by surprise as he empties himself inside Jim.

Jim's body quakes and winces when Sebastian pulls himself out gently. Blood and cum leak out and Sebatian stares intently. Jim relaxes and pulls Sebastian on top of him not caring about the sticky mess between them, and cradles the sniper's head, splaying his fingers through the sweaty blonde hair.  Sebastian closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"Sebastian," Jim whispers kissing his cheek. Sebastian turns his head but keeps his eyes closed.

"You make me ache. You make me ache. You make me hurt so well," Jim's whispering in his ear and Sebastian's hand finds Jim's hand and tangles them together.

"You died Jim."

"I came back. I came back for you."

"I died Jim, a little every second you weren't here."

Jim's hand travels from his hair and is rubbing his back.

"Did you miss me Sebastian? Please say you missed me?" Jim's voice cracks. Sebastian pulls away slightly and looks into the dark dead eyes of Jim and doesn't know what to say for a moment.

"Did you miss me Jim? Did you miss me at all?" Sebastian asks searching those pools of black and he can see tears welling up.

"You make me ache and hurt." And that was admission enough because Sebastian didn't know if Jim was capable of saying 'I've missed you and love you and I'm sorry.' So Sebastian answers back in the same fashion.

"You make me ache too Jim." And then Jim is smiling lazily and his hand is still petting Sebastian's back and he closes his eyes and looks so blissfull. Sebastian rests his head on Jim's chest and listens to his heart beat.

They lay there content for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came about. It started as a little writing to open the creative mind and this happened and I'm quite happy with it and damnit I want to hug Sebastian. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
